Tamers: Next Gen
by jamal5420
Summary: 19 years later after the battle aganist the DReaper. The tamers are back with fresh new faces. The tamers kids are the new tamers along with two others that come later on. Join their journey aganist the fight aganist the Dark Arc.
1. Intro TAMERS GUIDE

Tamers: Next Generation

This is an informational chart about the new tamers and their digimon.

Summary: 19 years has past since the orginal group of tamers(Takato,Rika,Henry,Jeri,Ryo,Suzy,Kenta, and Kazu) had defeated the D-Reaper. Now it is time for a first new faces of tamers to rise their children. Join them as they journey our an adventure of their ownn to fight aganist the new enemies the Dark Arc. With help of their digivice the D-tec and their digimon.

Miles Matsuki

age: 9

digimon:Bearmon

digivice: D-tec(sliver)

Description: Miles is the son of Takato and Jeri. That's right those two did finally hit off. Miles is more like his mother and quiet but at the same time he has the fire in him like his father once had to help the group when they are in trouble.

Kyle Matsuki

age: 10

digimon:Candlemon

digivice: D-tec(red)

Description: Kyle is the older brother of the two but his not the leader in the group of tamers. He like his father but not a google boy. He is more into the smart one in the group but don't estimate him because he's a tough cookie to beat in battle

Grant Akkiyama

age: 9

digimon:Kotemon

digivice: D-tec(green)

Description: Grant is the son of Rika and Ryo. These too rival finally became love birds but enough of that . He has charcteristic of both of his parents but he has a side to him that just want to be friends with everyone. He is best friends with Miles and he also the Digimon Card Battle Prince if no one doesn't takes his spot.

Lily Wong

age:9

digimon: lunamon

digivice: D-tec(pink)

Description: Lily is the daughter of Henry Wong and Alice Mccoy(that wired girl that was a tamer who appeared close to the end of the season). I don't know how that happen but it did. She is like another version of her Aunt Suzy. She is kind and sweet. She seem like an easy target but her amazing skills at card battling will help herand be a tremendous addition to the group.

Old Tamers- Note( This is basic info about their careers in the future)

Takato

age:32

job: lawyer

Jeri

age:32

job: teacher

Rika

age:32

job: CEO of the Digimon Card Battle Enterprise

Ryo

age:33

job: Vice CEO of the Digimon Card Battle Enterprise

Henry

age:32

job: Computer Analyzer(private bussiness)

Alice Mccoy

age:32

job: Assitant Computer Anazyzer for her husband

Kenta and Kazu

age:32

job: They work out of the old building Yamaki use to use to do continuing research of the digital world

Suzy Wong

age:25

job: Finishing up her masters in college.

D-tec Summary

The D-tec is the new digivice for the news tamers they will each be given one by Kenta and Kazu because these are their own creation. The D-tec is like sild up pda but only have three buttons which are power, defense, and evolution. It is very simple to use all you do is slid it up to insert a card in the card placer then you slid it back down and press one of the three buttons to activate a technique. How simple is that?

Dark Arc(or D-Arc)

This is a the new group of rebels lead by Rose Bella to create a world full of darkness by using a program you will soon find out called "Destruction Zone" where it has the power to completely destroyed an entire area in a matter. The new tamers really have a job on their hands.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince not to be

Disclaimer: This is my first chapter for my first digimon fanfic and I do not own anything that belongs to digimon or anything. Please tell me what you think about it so far and be very critical so I can improve as a writer.

Chapter One : The Prince not to be

Summary: It had been 19 years since the tamers had battle the D-Reaper and save the world. Most of them tamers had move on with their lives. Takato and Jeri were married with two sons and had put the D-Reaper incident behind them. Rika and Ryo digital card battling titles were way behind them and the two rivals had actual become spouses and had one son that was an expert in the card battling game himself. Henry had went to college to study in the field of computers and had met Alice Mccoy(mysterious girl that appeared at the end of the season) and they were happily married with daughter who was a spitting image of her Aunt Suzy when she was younger; the only difference was that their daughter like to card battle and was really good at it. Suzy was in college now studying in the field of journalist. Kenta and kazu were the only to that went to school for computers and then they took over the old building that Yamaki use for the Hypnos program to start their own program of researching and learning more about digimon. They were now trying to consturct their own digivice. Their cover up was that they sold a science magazine for people to buy and it was very successful. So mostly all of the tamers were doing great and were enjoying their lives as not tamers but all of this was about to change when a set of tamers their kids would have to step up to the place.

Matsuki Resident:

A boy around eight or nines years with brown hair and blue eyes with wearing a gray jumper old set in a very well lighted room. The sofa that he was sitting on was brown and he was televison that stood their right infront of the sofa at a ten foot distance by the wall on the a stand. He was watching it with his dog Pals. The t.v. announcer was speaking about the digital card battle tournament today. When the boy heard them say,"Grant Akkiyama vs Lily Wong will fight in the final round". He grasp and jump off the sofa and ran down a hall to right of him by a circle and knock a bedroom that was entitled Takato's Office. The door open and their stood an older man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a suit looking very angry down at the young boy. "What do you want Miles?"asked Takato. "Dad I want to know can I go see the digital card battle tournament because Lily and Grant are battling each other and I really want to see who will win" answred Miles in a very childish way. " Well son i really got I lot of work to get done right now about this case but I will tell you what I will give the card so you can get one of the best sits and the house amd I will have Kyle since he is your older brother take you." Miles replied , "Thanks Dad." and left . Miles was so happy that he ran back into the living run and kiss Pals. He would get to see his two friends battle it out to see who was the best.

Card Battle Dome:

Rika and Ryo stood in a big room that had two desks. They both had Ceo on the name stand that laid on the desk. Rika were looking out her window wondering had would this tournament turn out with her best friend's daughter battling in the tournament while Ryo stood on another end of the window thinking the same thing. Yes, Henry was very good at helping out when they were younger but he was not better than Rika in card battle but his daughter was a different story. She was very good at it and Rika could really see her winning the tournament. She knew her son Grant would have to bring it if he wanted to win. That's what really bother Rika was will her son get soft just because he was batlling a girl.The tournament was only a hour away. Many levels down from Rika and Ryo was standing their was their son Grant in the lobby preparing himself for the battle. He had never thought in his life he would be battling his best friend in a tournament. Grant was very good a card battling but could not belive that Lily was just as good as him. In lobby across from him stood Lily(blonde hair girl with green eyes that was from her father) She was wearing a pink dress and seem to be staring off into space as Grant was looking at her. She turn in his direction and he quickly turn away. Grant was starting to blush at the fact that he was staring at his friend with such awe. Lily walked toward him and said,"Hey Grant I hope that after this tournament is over we will still be friends because I think that our friendship is more important than this stupid tournament". Grant paused for a minute surprise at what Lily was just saying and he agreed finally and said,

"You're right I don't want our friendship to be ruin either so lets have some fun and don't worry about who wins". Lily was stunned that Grant the brown haired boy with with purples eyes like his mother was wearing a blue t-shirt with blues jeans and some white shoes. He was holing his a deck of cards in his hand that Lily has just took notice of .

"So let the best win"smiled Lily and the two best friends smiled at this.

Shinjuku's streets:

Miles walking down the street from his house with his older brother Kyle. Kyle had red hair like his mother and weared his father old googles. Unlike his little brother Kyle really didn't want to go see his two friends battle it out. He thought that this could relly end a good frinedship. He knew that the battle would be amazing but Kyle knew that if Lily won things would really chande for the threesome. It had always been as Kyle could remember Lily, Miles, and Grant that stuck together no matter one and when things went wrong it was always Kyle who brought them back together. But he was afriad that this time if the outcome of the tournament was bad one then their firendship would probably end and their was nothing that Kyle could do to stop it. As the got close to the stadium Kyle could only hope the best.

To continued be...Who will win the tournament Lily or Grant Find out on the next Tamers: Next Gen


	3. Chapter 2: AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Surprise...

Card Battle Dome:

"Now it is time for our grand show", yelled the announcer.

"I guess that means us", said Lily with confidence as she walk over to Grant in the locker room and patted him on the back.

That startled him a bit but he smiled back at Lily in agreement.

"A sweet nine year old girl who has been string up the tournament since she arrived and you all know her as Lilly Wong", introduced the announcer to the audience.

"Give her a hand clap as you comes to the stage", yelled the announcers.

"Well I guess that is for me and lets have fun Grant okay?, said Lilly.

And with that she lefted the locker room and walk on stage to a roaring audience of kids and fans of the Digimon card battling world.

Rika and Ryo looked at the monitors in their private press box room. They watched blonde haired, green eyed girl with a pink dress walking on to the stage carrying her cards in a small pink clutch.

"Well at least she is likable", said Rika who was thinking about her former self as the once known Digimon Queen.

"Yeah that is something you did not have babe", replied Ryo with a smirked on his face.

"Shutup", responded Rika but couldn't help but to start grinning because she knew that she once had mean streak not so long ago.

"This is going to be one interesting battle", said Ryo in a serious tone.

Rika shook her head in agreement and silence felled on the room as they knew that their son would really have to bring it if he wanted to win and keep the title as the Digimon Prince.

Back in the locker room, Grant stood in silence waiting for his named to be called by the announcer. He was also have an internal battle in his mind of did he really want to win these tournament or was he just trying to hold on to a title that really wasn't his from the beginning.

Ever since he was a kid. All he could remember was that his parent held these titles as the Digimon King and Queen. They also there were CEO of Digimon Battle Card Enterprise. So, the media and everyone else thought that he was only right that he hold the title as prince and no one else.

Grant had been card battling since he was five and used to really enjoy doing it. He actually remember it was a time when Lilly, Miles, and him would play all day long and have fun with it.

But, today was not the day for fun. That is what he was thinking. All Grant really wanted to do was hang out with his friends and not worry about the responsibility of being this Digimon Card Battle Prince. The title that he had fought to earn since he enter is first card battle contest at six. He only did it because that is what he thought he had to do to make his parents, the media, and everyone else happy but he was started to see that he wasn't happy at all with himself.

And he knew that his parents would be happy and proud of him no matter if he was the Digimon Card Battle Prince or not. His thoughts were cut short with hearing the announcer say, "Now to the stage is our Digimon CARD BATTLE PRINCE...Grant Akiyama"

With that Grant walked on to the stage to hear the crowd yelling and cheering his name on.

As Grant walk across the battlefield table to stand across from Lilly, he started to smirk. As he finally knew this was going to be a great battle.

"What's so funny? "asked Lilly nervously.

"This is going to be a great battle "responded Grant.

"Now the best one win "said Grant

And Lilly shooked her head agreeing.

"Hey I finally made it "yelled Miles to Lilly and Grant from the audience.

They looked up at him and both waved. They also saw Kyle who looked at little worried. They knew what the worried look was for but they smiled at him and he quickly changed his expression as he realized that everything was going to be alright.

"Let the battle begin"says the announcer with ethuisiam.

"Ready?",asked Grant.

"Of course"repleied Lilly.

"Okay, I frist put my forest field card down and I put Palmon in defense "says Grant with a bit of command in his voice.

The crowds cheers in the background.

"Okay, well I play my cupimon and I attack with Angel wings"

"Nice try but with me using the forest field any attack you try to use will be reflected back and now I pull out my digivolution and digivolve palmon to Togemon and attack with Neddle spray" says Grant with ease in his voice.

"It looks like Grant already has the upper hand and the battle with be over with soon" comments the announcer.

Lilly starts to laugh.

" I hope you didn't think I was going to out that easy" says Lilly.

And with that she draws a card from her clutch with ease.

"I play my Hope of Light Card that deactivates any field cards being used and It also digivolves cupimon to Anbusimon and I attack with..."Lilly was just about to say the name of the attack when an explosion happen in the Dome.

The crowd starts to scream and turmoil insues in the arena as no one knows want is really going on.

Up in the box press, Rika and Ryo looked puzzle in the room to what is going on.

Down on the arena floor, Grant run over to Lilly side to see if she is okay.

Kyle and Miles run down to the stadium floor to be by their friends.

As the smoke clears , a women appears with a black jacket, about average height with blonde hair wearing black shades and had a small device in her hand with an huge gigantic monster looking thing next to her.

"What's is this you may ask youself...It is my digimon called Cyclonemon"says the woman.

"And I came here to destroy the DIGIMON CARD BATTLE PRINCE" yells the woman at the kids and with that she take out a card and says"DigiCARD slide in...Cyclonemon attack with Arm Bomber"

"I think that is our que to run guys and Now" yells Kyle.

The kids quickly start to run as the big digimon commence to attach them all.

Rika calls a number for her cellphone and says,"Listen Kenta and Kazu...I think it is time for project next gen and also bring Ryo and I old digivice because we will be needing some old friends help to get these kids out of this messed, and also let Takato and Henry know what is going on"


End file.
